<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creator, Created by DeanRH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908419">Creator, Created</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH'>DeanRH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself drawn to the statue he is sculpting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cypress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind off the sea was warm, a soft and delicate touch, and all was white and blue.</p>
<p>The wide paved half-circle of a terrace, surrounded by benches for people to take their leisure.</p>
<p>The green points of the fastigiate Mediterranean cypress punctuated the blue of the sky, while their sandalwood scent was carried on the wind. </p>
<p>The day was dry and warm. The little white goats passed by beneath the isolated villa, their bells clanking from time to time, and their utterances the only other sound.</p>
<p>The doors of the villa were open onto the terrace, letting in the scent of the cypress trees and the salt of the sea.</p>
<p>In the cooler shadows beyond the doorway, in the sunlight from the tall window, Castiel was working.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ivory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel frowned.</p>
<p>The block of white ivory in front of him was working against him, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>He was trying to coax the face out of the material before him, but it was as if he could not quite get it right. The cast of the mouth. The tilt of the eyes. Something.</p>
<p>This part of Cyprus had always been quiet. Castiel had long loved it, and had retreated to his villa some time before.</p>
<p>Perhaps to find solace, perhaps to sculpt. He was an artist, after all.</p>
<p>Most who knew him ascribed a sentiment of fear to his reasoning. An avoidance of his responsibilities. </p>
<p>They wanted him to serve as king.</p>
<p>Castiel wasn't interested.</p>
<p>He had seen prostitutes in Aphrodite's temple once, and that was enough of women for him.</p>
<p>Here, he had all the beauty he desired.</p>
<p>Time to sculpt.</p>
<p>The soft breezes and winds off the sea.</p>
<p>Although Castiel would not admit it, even to himself, he was unhappy.</p>
<p>But how could he be? Surrounded by all this pastoral beauty, and the riches bestowed upon him by his long-dead parents, few could find fault with his life, or his leisure.</p>
<p>Although he didn't know it, Castiel was lonely.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>So immersed in contemplation of the blank ivory before him, Castiel jumped when he heard a knock at the open door of the room.</p>
<p>"How many times have I told you -" he began, rounding to scold whatever servant had entered.</p>
<p>"Honestly? Never," said an airy voice in the doorway.</p>
<p>Standing in the doorway was not a servant, but an old friend.</p>
<p>"Balthasar!" cried Castiel warmly, a sudden and intense joy suffusing his being, as he threw himself into his friend's arms.</p>
<p>"Greetings to you too, old friend," said Balthasar. </p>
<p>"What brings you all the way out here?"</p>
<p>"Truth be told, I realized I hadn't seen your little artist's hut," said Balthasar, "and decided I ought to pay you a visit."</p>
<p>"Hut?" asked Castiel, looking around. Balthasar laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is not quite the austere little stone white cottage I was expecting, I admit," said Balthasar. "And I admit it - I missed you."</p>
<p>"And I you," said Castiel.</p>
<p>"Would you like to take a turn in the garden?" Balthasar asked. "Assuming you have a garden, that is."</p>
<p>"Of course I do," said Castiel. "Yes, come. I am driving myself mad here trying to carve something out of this ivory."</p>
<p>"They say that some of the artists have stopped giving Helen of Troy a face," said Balthasar. "You could try that."</p>
<p>"Oh, no," said Castiel. "I see the face perfectly. The problem is bringing it out into the ivory."</p>
<p>"Indeed," said Balthasar. "Let's go into the garden, then. I find it too stuffy in here, I don't know how you do it."</p>
<p>"Artist's prerogative," said Castiel. "You just become one with the creation."</p>
<p>Balthasar snorted. </p>
<p>"I'll take your word for it," he said. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, and followed his friend out into the sunshine.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As they walked, Balthasar was suitably impressed.</p>
<p>"You have all this, and you never shared it with anyone?" he asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>"You know I've sworn off women."</p>
<p>"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" said Balthasar. "Imagine the parties we could have, Castiel!"</p>
<p>Castiel had to admit that Balthasar was right about the grounds. </p>
<p>They were extensively manicured and a small army of people took care of them. Castiel ensured the gardeners, housekeepers, and other servants were highly paid and that they barely worked, because his father had long ago impressed upon him that longevity and loyalty were the best things to seek out in an employee, and the only way to guarantee that was to be lavish with payment, not demand too much, and allow for plenty of free time so that the workers spent most of their days and nights with their families.</p>
<p>In return, Castiel's gardens were some of the most beautifully manicured and tasteful as he had seen anywhere. They were expansive and included multiple pools, some for bathing, and some as ornamental fountains. There were Mediterranean cypress trees here and there, along with pruned bushes, and wide expanses surrounded by flowers and trees, where butterflies and bees floated lazily in the warm afternoon summer sunshine.</p>
<p>"They are asking after you," said Balthasar. "You're still not interested in the crown?"</p>
<p>"I don't know who would be," said Castiel. "Or why."</p>
<p>"Money? Power? Fame?" Balthasar guessed.</p>
<p>"I have enough of the first, and no interest in the latter," said Castiel.</p>
<p>"Then just the knowledge that your country has a good king?" asked Balthasar. "A good judge?"</p>
<p>Castiel sighed.</p>
<p>"I watch the bees," he said. "I am happy here. Let another man - or indeed, woman - who wishes for such things have the throne."</p>
<p>They sat down together on an intricately-carved white bench and looked out over Castiel's lands.</p>
<p>"The philosophers say that the right man to lead is usually the man who doesn't want it," Balthasar pointed out.</p>
<p>"The philosophers also do things like live in jugs," said Castiel. "Are you really here to talk me into accepting this offer of royalty?"</p>
<p>Balthasar held up his hands.</p>
<p>"No," he said. "Just curious. I'm here because you vanished, months ago, and I find you sitting here alone with a blank block of ivory - not even sculpting!"</p>
<p>"I'm sculpting," said Castiel, defensive.</p>
<p>"Castiel, <em>sculpting</em> generally entails the sculptor, I don't know, <em>starting</em> the sculpture?" Balthasar said.</p>
<p>Castiel swallowed, eyes downcast, and said nothing.</p>
<p>"Come back to the city with me. Please. Or we can go to Athens. Something, anything."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Balthasar gave an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>"Very well," he said. "I had to try."</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment. </p>
<p>Then Balthasar slapped his knee, startling Castiel.</p>
<p>"So," he said. "Show me what you do around here for fun."</p>
<p>Castiel gave his friend an indulgent grin, brushed himself off, and stood up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Inside the villa, the white ivory block stood waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel and Balthasar were seated at a table as servants hurried around them, pouring wine and bringing food.</p>
<p>And yet Castiel sighed.</p>
<p>"What troubles you?" asked Balthasar. "That sculpture again?"</p>
<p>Castiel leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.</p>
<p>"That sculpture again," he agreed. "But not just that. Look at all these riches, Balthasar! Should I not be happy? I have everything a man could desire."</p>
<p>"That's just the problem," said Balthasar. "You're <em>bored, </em>Castiel! Great artists need inspiration, <em>input</em>, something to shake them up. Sitting out here, alone in your studio, roaming around this huge empty villa - there's no stimulation here at all."</p>
<p>"I'm not alone," Castiel argued. "I have my servants."</p>
<p>Balthasar gave him a sour look.</p>
<p>"And have you tried <em>talking </em>to them?" he asked. Castiel looked away guiltily. "That's what I thought! Good employees they may be, Castiel, but they aren't <em>friends. </em>Which may be your own fault, by the way. Servants are just as human as you and I."</p>
<p>"I know that," said Castiel. "It's just -"</p>
<p>"Look, old friend, I'm not saying that you aren't a generous or good employer," said Balthasar. "But you keep everyone at arm's length - servants, friends. I don't know why, or what tragedy befell you, but how can a sculptor create a beautiful statue of a human being if he is nowhere near any of them?"</p>
<p>Castiel grumbled to himself. Then he looked out over the broad plain of his gardens and sighed.</p>
<p>"You may be right," he allowed. "What do you suggest as a cure for this ailment? I certainly hope it isn't that I should accept this ridiculous offer of royalty."</p>
<p>"No, nothing like that. Something else."</p>
<p>"Very well," said Castiel wearily. "I'm listening. But only because it may help me overcome this dry spell with my art."</p>
<p>Balthasar was overjoyed. He clapped his hands.</p>
<p>"Fantastic!" he said. "I'm getting through to you at last. I never thought I would. I am about to embark on a pleasure cruise - "</p>
<p>"Balthasar - " said Castiel, groaning.</p>
<p>"Oh, come now, it's not as if I told you to sell everything you owned and go on some kind of Stoic voyage," he said. "We'll have all the luxuries possible, suitable for one of your standing. We'll visit some of the other Greek islands, and then finish up in Athens, where I have a villa rented for the summer."</p>
<p>"A villa?" asked Castiel. "I see the reasoning behind the sea voyage, but how is that different than here?"</p>
<p>"Believe me, my friend," Balthasar assured him. "Athens is a very different kind of place."</p>
<p>Castiel looked at his surroundings and was suddenly suffused with the certainty that if he stayed here any longer he would go mad with it.</p>
<p>"I accept," he said, and Balthasar made a joyful sound. "When do we leave?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Tomorrow?" asked Castiel, surprised. "You certainly didn't leave much time for a decision!"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I didn't think you'd accept," Balthasar admitted. "I came by here as a last-ditch effort on my way to the port. But I'm thrilled you did. I could use the company."</p>
<p>"And there will be space for me to bring the ivory?" asked Castiel.</p>
<p>"Yes," Balthasar said. "As I said, this is a pleasure cruise."</p>
<p>"Then it's settled," he said. "I will make the arrangements with my staff, and we will set out in the morning. In the meantime, I hope you will accept my hospitality here."</p>
<p>"Accept it?" asked Balthasar. "My friend, I demand it."</p>
<p>Castiel smiled, and they went on to discuss other topics, as the day waned on into the afternoon.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The following day, Castiel had discussed everything with his servants, who were thrilled to have even more free time to themselves. He gave them the run of his pantry and his wine collection, at which Balthasar shot him an incredulous look.</p>
<p>"There's no way I could eat and drink all of that on my own," said Castiel. "And what's the use of a villa no one is using? They know they and their families are welcome to use the villa as if it were their own, especially when I am away."</p>
<p>Balthasar whistled and shook his head.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised that you don't have a line out the door of potential workers," he said.</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged.</p>
<p>"Perhaps they would like to keep this knowledge to themselves," he said.</p>
<p>He also arranged for everyone to receive three times their usual pay, in order to ensure the safety of his villa.</p>
<p>"This way, they protect it as if it were their own home," Castiel explained. "Because in a way, it is."</p>
<p>"You'd make a good king," said Balthasar.</p>
<p>"Again with that," said Castiel. "Are we ready?"</p>
<p>"Yes, everything is packed and ready to go," said Balthasar. "Including that infernal ivory block."</p>
<p>"One day, it will be the most beautiful statue you have ever seen."</p>
<p>"Promises, promises."</p>
<p>The carriages jolted to a start, and Castiel twisted around to make sure the ivory block was safe. It had been secured well, and so he settled in for the long journey to the harbor, and the ship that was awaiting them on the tide.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"We must put it into the hold, my lord."</p>
<p>"No, I refuse," said Castiel. "How will I be able to work on it then?"</p>
<p>Balthasar put a hand on Castiel's arm.</p>
<p>"Think about it," said Balthasar. "With the way the boats rock, and the sudden movements, do you really want to be attempting a sculpture in your room?"</p>
<p>Castiel sighed in irritation.</p>
<p>"The point of this trip was to let you see more of the world," Balthasar said. "Shake you out of your doldrums. Believe me, we will have time enough in Athens for you to begin work on it. For now, spend your time absorbing the new experiences. Who knows? Perhaps the next time you are face to face with the ivory, you will be able to extract that elusive beauty from it. For now, spend some time with your old friend seeing new things. All right?"</p>
<p>Castiel relented and allowed Balthasar to lead him to the deck as the sailors put the ivory away in the hold. He watched as the ship moved away from the land, and Cyprus faded further and further away, leaving only the blue of the sea and the sky in its wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Voyage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea voyage was not, as Castiel had expected, tiresome and wearying.</p><p>In fact - although he stubbornly was not willing to admit this to Balthasar -it may have been exactly what he needed.</p><p>The sea air was refreshing, and he had truly begun to enjoy himself.</p><p>He did find some of the other passengers tiresome, he had to admit.</p><p>"I'm not sure what it is," said Castiel, as he strolled with Balthasar along the deck one afternoon. "These people. I know you wanted to have the best of everything, but - "</p><p>"All they do is talk about the same things, wear the same clothes, have the same worries?" asked Balthasar, as if he'd known all along what Castiel was thinking.</p><p>"Yes. How did you know?"</p><p>"Well, when you said you felt that you could never really <em>talk </em>to your servants, and that your creativity was stagnating," said Balthasar, "it occurred to me that you have led such a cloistered life that you don't know how sheltered you are. Voyages are all well and good, Castiel, beautiful vistas to behold, and all that. But it's the people that matter."</p><p>"So what do you suggest?" asked Castiel.</p><p>"Talk to people," said Balthasar. "And by <em>people </em>I don't mean the latest rich noblewoman who comes across your path. Workers. Laborers. Artists like yourself, but with far less means. You'll find inspiration there. I guarantee it."</p><p>"If you say so," said Castiel doubtfully.</p><p>But he'd tried everything else, so he put Balthasar's advice into practice at their very next port of call.</p><p>In Mykonos, he talked to the fishermen. He watched their calloused hands bring in the lines at the end of the day, dripping with water from the bright blue sea. They laughed, with mouths missing teeth, and talked, and drank <em>ouzo </em>with him while regaling him with tales of the ocean and the strange creatures hiding in the depths.</p><p>In Katakolon, Castiel talked to the women working the weaving near the shoreline, and they shared their meager fish lunch with him. He bought them a few bottles of wine, and they told him stories of their youth, of their beauty, of their sexual escapades with the handsome young sailors, now forgotten to memory as their new occupations had to do with cloth, and weaving, and the making of things, but they remembered their youth with warm fondness and did not feel particularly put upon that their lives had changed. They accepted it as the way of things, the same way as the seasons brought the grape harvest, all change in due time.</p><p>Balthasar then coaxed him up to Olympia, where the men were engaged in the yearly contest of skills. Running, throwing the discus, wrestling; this event drew crowds of people from all around the Mediterranean and even further afield than that. </p><p>Castiel watched as these examples of male beauty and strength, each sculpted to their sport of choice, ran naked and oiled, or wrestled with each other, shining beneath the heat of the Olympian sun. Every man's body was a perfectly-tuned machine, but all were different from each other depending upon the focus of the individual athlete. After the winners were announced, and the laurels were placed, the celebrations began in earnest and some of the young athletes talked to Castiel. Poor, from unknown villages, winning this event brought honor to their home towns and money to their purses. For some of them, this was the only chance at glory they were ever going to get, and so spent years in training for it until they had aged out. He also spoke to those who had been athletes but were now too old to participate. Just like the women at the shoreline, they were happy. Despite their change in circumstances, they were thrilled to have been there as a participant, and just as thrilled to be there as observers, many years later, cheering on the hopefuls in a contest they had once tried their own strength in, long ago.</p><p>In Sparta, Castiel watched young girls and boys, and women and men, fight with each other for sport. He had never seen such equality between the genders before, and what kind of men it made of the people of Sparta. There was a reason these people were famed for their warrior ways, and it was because everyone was involved in it, no judgement or valuing men above women in any way. This is what made them great, because no one had anything to prove. Everyone was a warrior, and so everyone was the same.</p><p>In Byzantium, Castiel learned of the mysterious dancers, both male and female, equal like the Spartans but in arts and beauty instead of war. He learned the value of silks and fine crafts, of cooking and spices, all in the shadow of the great palace of the sultan and the bazaars where he talked to the people, who brought him apple wine and talked with him as they smoked a fragrant tobacco from long hoses and told stories late into the night.</p><p>***</p><p>Castiel approached Balthasar as they headed toward Piraeus, the port of Athens, where their sea voyage would end.</p><p>"I thank you, my friend, for your suggestion," Castiel told him. "I have learned much from people of different stations, and places in life."</p><p>"And what is it you've learned?" asked Balthasar.</p><p>"That they are more content with their lot than I. In fact, I have been humbled by them."</p><p>"Good," said Balthasar. "Perhaps you will learn more in Athens. It is a city of scholars, after all."</p><p>Ahead of them, the rocky outcrop of the Parthenon towered over Athens in the sunset, turning the world a purple-blue. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Castiel looked forward to the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alikokou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athens was beautiful. </p><p>Eternal.</p><p>Beneath a bright moon, he and Balthasar moved into the villa his friend had rented for the next few months.</p><p>"So? What do you say to some <em>grappa</em>?" asked Balthasar. "This is the best neighborhood in town, filled with little places for talking and drinking."</p><p>"I am weary from the journey," said Castiel. "Perhaps tomorrow?"</p><p>Balthasar clapped his hands.</p><p>"You always were the smart one!" he said. "A good night's rest is the thing. Then tomorrow we can go to the market and the agora. We'll spend the evening in the <em>tavernas </em>of Alikokou, the neighborhood of the gods."</p><p>Castiel didn't respond right away and Balthasar clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Promise me, Castiel!" said Balthasar. "I didn't bring you all the way here so you could just lock yourself up in a villa again and stare at a blank block of ivory, my friend."</p><p>Castiel sighed. </p><p>But he knew Balthasar was right. He had lived in seclusion for far too long.</p><p>"I promise," he relented. </p><p>"Capital!" said Balthasar. "Then I will see you bright and early!"</p><p>"Until then."</p><p>Castiel and Balthasar parted in the great hall, footsteps echoing on the marble floors.</p><p>***</p><p>Castiel's rooms were well-appointed and beautiful, with enormous open doors onto a terrace that overlooked the Acropolis bathed in the light of the moon.</p><p>He stepped toward the ivory block and caressed it.</p><p>"Alone at last," he murmured to himself.</p><p>And he saw the face in the ivory again.</p><p>Now beseeching, almost begging for Castiel to bring him forth, to save him from his imprisonment.</p><p>Slowly, Castiel turned and unrolled his tools. He pulled out the chisel and hammer.</p><p>He stood there for a long moment in the light of the moon.</p><p>Then, he finally began to dig the image out of the ivory.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Legs, strong and firm as those in the Olympian games, the flat curve of a thigh bending outward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feet, steady and sure as a dancer's, for quick movement and perfect balance, beautifully formed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A solid trunk, hard as an athlete's and soft as the body of one who lives well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arms, finely crafted, strong like the laborers'; their beauty in their utility and usefulness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hands, calloused and strong, like the hands of the fishermen after long labor -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because the truly beautiful always have scars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man's face was delicate, with high cheekbones and feminine brows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He might be called pretty, if not for the other elements -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The eyes, intense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The set of the jaw, hard, despite the soft curve of it where it might have been stronger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lips, sensual; a man given over often to hedonism and pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This man had lived a dangerous, hard life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But something within him -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>glowed.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>The sharp rap on the door startled Castiel out of his sleep, where he had been seated in contemplation of this man he was coaxing out of ivory.</p><p>"Come in," said Castiel, wiping his mouth on his arm and standing up.</p><p>"Good morning!" trilled Balthasar, entering the salon. "Well! It seems you've finally made a start on your sculpture. The sea air has done wonders for you."</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Castiel grinned. "What have you planned for today?"</p><p>"First, breakfast," said Balthasar. "It's what we do, here in civilization."</p><p>So they wandered out into the early sunshine, and Castiel was bewildered at first, by all the activity in the marketplaces, the little eateries opening up for the morning, the cacaphony of people laughing and talking, of goats and cats, of the music that seemed to emanate from everywhere.</p><p>"Been a while, has it?" laughed Balthasar, and led Castiel down through the neighborhood to a tiny place hung with all kinds of green plants.</p><p>They breakfasted there, together in the sunshine, while Balthasar told him little details about life in Athens and some gossip from their own island of Cyprus.</p><p>In the warmth of the morning sun, as he listened to Balthasar talk and watched Athens come to life around him, Castiel smiled.</p><p>He felt at peace for the first time in a long time.</p><p>And his palms itched to carve more of the man out of ivory.</p><p>***</p><p>The agora was even more active than the rest of the neighborhood, which surprised Castiel.</p><p>He had always heard that it was a place for learning, and he said as much to Balthasar.</p><p>"It is," Balthasar confirmed. "Not all people learn from quiet study."</p><p>"It seems more a place of shouting," Castiel observed, as they made their way through crowds of people doing just that.</p><p>"It is a learning style for some, Castiel," said Balthasar. "Come, let us shop for fine clothing. You have been wearing that since we met."</p><p>Castiel wasn't sure if it was the exhilaration of the new sights and sounds or just that he had finally broken through his creative stagnation, but his spirits were high as he allowed his friend to lead him through the market towards the silk stuffs and fabric floating on the wind.</p><p>***</p><p>That night, as promised, Castiel joined Balthasar in going from place to place and drinking anything and everything put in front of them. It was a loud, raucous, wonderful night that he was certain not to remember in the morning. But it was exactly what he needed to shake himself out of the doldrums in the same way as his inspiration had been.</p><p>In the early hours of the morning, they dragged themselves back to the villa, singing songs together and parting with a hearty embrace at Castiel's door.</p><p>Castiel closed the door behind himself, listening to Balthasar singing loudly to himself as he walked off down the hall.</p><p>The darkness and silence descended upon him again, and despite having the time of his life in the little pocket bars and restaurants of their neighborhood, Castiel was grateful for the quiet.</p><p>In the moonlight, the rough shape of his sculpture was staring straight at him, arm outstretched as if in supplication.</p><p>"Worry not," said Castiel drunkenly, his hand landing on the statue's cool ivory hand in a fond caress. "I will save you. I will bring you out of the ivory soon."</p><p>And in saying so, Castiel threw himself on the couch near the statue, and fell asleep in the warm light of the Athens moon.</p><p>***</p><p>In his dreams, Castiel saw the statue move.</p><p>Not much - it only turned a bit, so it would be in a better position to see him.</p><p>Grumbling to himself, Castiel rolled over in his sleep.</p><p>By morning, the last wisps of his dream drifted away in consciousness, and were forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This neighborhood in Athens is now called Plaka.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel breakfasted with Balthasar every day, as usual.</p>
<p>He accompanied his friend to various talks presented by the scholars and philosophers of the day.</p>
<p>All the while, the cup of his mind was filling with details:</p>
<p>
  <em>Intelligence, but mechanical -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>this man is not a philosopher, but one who works with his hands,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>one who makes things turn,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>who makes things work.</em>
</p>
<p>That evening, Castiel had a little too much wine. Balthasar was delighted at this turn of events.</p>
<p>Castiel lounged back in his chair and looked up at the stars over Athens.</p>
<p>"I must thank you for bringing me here, my friend," said Castiel. "It has inspired me. I have - where's the glass? ah. I have nearly finished my sculpture."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" asked Balthasar, pouring the wine.</p>
<p>"It is," Castiel agreed. "And you know, he's - he's a good man."</p>
<p>Balthasar laughed.</p>
<p>"You speak as if you know him."</p>
<p>Castiel sat up and blinked very seriously at his friend.</p>
<p>"I do," he said, with all the intensity of the drunk. "He's - he's a laborer."</p>
<p>Balthasar leaned on his hand and grinned.</p>
<p>"No," he said.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Castiel insisted. "He's a good - he's loyal, is what he is. He's - but his hands are calloused, you see. And he - his life has been hard and he is rough but soft. His eyes are kind."</p>
<p>"And does he like animals?" asked Balthasar. "Long walks on the beach?"</p>
<p>Castiel's brows drew together. His mouth snapped shut.</p>
<p>"I haven't thought about it."</p>
<p>"Really, I am glad to see you coming out of your shell," said Balthasar. "Don't ruin it by retreating to your villa at the end of this holiday and staring at a statue in solitude for the rest of your life."</p>
<p>"But don't you see," said Castiel, "this man - he - I must free him."</p>
<p>"Free him?" asked Balthasar, pouring the wine again. "From where?"</p>
<p>"The ivory," said Castiel grumpily. "Don't ask stupid questions."</p>
<p>Balthasar leaned forward, hands together beneath his chin.</p>
<p>"I apologize," he smiled. "Tell me more about this glorious man of yours."</p>
<p>Castiel gave him a suspicious look, but continued.</p>
<p>"All of the things of the world we have seen," said Castiel, "I have poured into this sculpture, Balthasar. All of the best qualities of the people we have met on our travels. I think it may be my finest creation yet. Maybe my finest creation ever."</p>
<p>"And did you include the qualities of the great and rich in this design?" asked Balthasar, teasing.</p>
<p>Castiel gave him a look.</p>
<p>"No," he said. "Of course not. Fools and buffoons. No personality whatsoever."</p>
<p>"May I remind you that we ourselves are the great and rich," said Balthasar.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Castiel in earnest. "And we are terrible, really."</p>
<p>"My stars. And I paid for this holiday."</p>
<p>"Oh, you know what I mean," Castiel waved his comment away. "What have we given the world? What challenges have we ever faced. How do we know that what we are doing is right? We do not face punishment. We do not know privation, or starvation. If we wish for more wine, we gesture to the waiter and it appears as if by magic. What kind of man does this make? No, Balthasar. This man was ground fine, sanded down by life."</p>
<p>"So he isn't perfect."</p>
<p>"No," said Castiel triumphantly. "So he is."</p>
<p>At that moment, a band started playing, and Castiel waved his arms to the music, the conversation quite forgotten.</p>
<p>"I had better get him indoors before he makes a fool of himself," muttered Balthasar, just loud enough for Castiel to hear him.</p>
<p>"I will not!" said Castiel, indignant.</p>
<p>"You are only ever embarrassed in the morning," said Balthasar. He stood, and dropped some money on the table. "Come, Castiel. Let us go home. Your sculpture is  probably missing you."</p>
<p>Castiel stared at him owlishly.</p>
<p>"Do you think so?" he asked, openmouthed. "I hadn't even thought of that."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, you wouldn't want him to be lonely, would you?" asked Balthasar, as he helped Castiel up and let him lean against him.</p>
<p>"Thank you for thinking of him, Balthasar," said Castiel. "You are a good friend."</p>
<p>"The best," Balthasar agreed, and he walked Castiel home in the starlight of Athens, as his friend sang a lullaby against his shoulder.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Here we go," said Balthasar, dropping Castiel onto his couch near the sculpture, where he insisted on being put instead of the enormous bed that took up one entire section of his rooms.</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Castiel, reaching a hand out and touching the sculpture's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry I stayed out so late. I didn't think. Please don't be lonely."</p>
<p>"And here I thought travel might improve things," murmured Balthasar, shaking his head.</p>
<p>He turned to look at the statue in the moonlight and hesitated.</p>
<p>"You know," said Balthasar.</p>
<p>Castiel, whose hand remained in the statue's, glanced at his friend.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Balthasar stared, apparently unable to continue.</p>
<p>"He is very lifelike," he said finally. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you approve."</p>
<p>"I'm not quite certain I do," said Balthasar. "He's...intense. Unsettling."</p>
<p>"Real?"</p>
<p>Balthasar pressed his lips together and said nothing.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll leave you two be," he said. "Breakfast in the morning, and the philosophy talk at noon. If you're up for it."</p>
<p>"I'll be there," Castiel promised. "Good night, Balthasar."</p>
<p>Balthasar stopped again on the threshhold. Castiel saw him turn back and give the statue a strange look.</p>
<p>"Good night, Castiel," he said, and shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>Castiel blinked up at the statue a few times, and then fell asleep, still holding its hand.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>The fields were bright and soft with wheat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This was summer, true summer, the perfect soft days riding on the cool breaths of wind,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>peace and pleasure, refreshing and warm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man above him smiling, his white teeth and soft coral-pink lips,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>then dipped down to capture Castiel's lips in a sweet and sudden kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Behind him, the summer sun shone on his tan skin,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and Castiel could see the freckles there,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>across his nose and cheeks, lightly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and darker across his shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Castiel had never felt so adored.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Castiel had never felt love like this before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He reached a hand up, to caress the other man's chest -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>to feel the alternating softness of good living</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>with the hard solid trust of muscle beneath the skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Make love to me," Castiel whispered -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and he laughed again, a bright and happy sound,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and leaned down to kiss him again,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>hungrily now, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>as they moved together -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Castiel felt the slick of their sweat and the heat of the oil</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the scent of the summer day and their coupling -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and he arched, hard, and came with a surrender he felt throughout his whole body,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>down to the soles of his feet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked down at Castiel again, this time with fondness,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>as Castiel came down slowly, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>like a feather falling,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>floating downward,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>to rest on the earth,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>safe and sound.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Castiel reached up and cupped his cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tell me  your name," he said. "Please."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at Castiel as if this was a silly request -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>but complied, leaning close,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>warm and close,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the oil and Castiel's spend between their bodies,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and Castiel could feel him, still hard against his own -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and answered him.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Castiel awoke with a start and a pounding head.</p>
<p>He made a noise of disgust when he discovered that part of his dream, at least, had become reality, and reached for a cloth.</p>
<p>As he rubbed the towel across his stomach, he lifted his eyes to the statue.</p>
<p>It seemed to him, for a moment -</p>
<p>there was a flicker of something.</p>
<p>Recognition? </p>
<p>He couldn't be sure.</p>
<p>But he also had a head full of the remnants of wine, so he couldn't be sure.</p>
<p>He hoped he wasn't going mad.</p>
<p>But still, beyond his misgivings, he reached out a hand as if he couldn't stop himself, even if he had wanted to, even if he tried -</p>
<p>and placed his hand in the statue's once again.</p>
<p>In a low, secret voice, he said:</p>
<p>"Dean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flesh and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel became more and more absorbed in his sculpture after that.</p>
<p>He still went to breakfast with Balthasar, and attended meetings, but his friend could see that he was distracted and impatient. Even the nights were hurried, despite Balthasar tempting him with various new taverns tucked into the staircases that wound throughout the neighborhood. Finally Balthasar relented, and left Castiel in peace to finish his work, but not without first extracting a promise that when it was finished, Castiel would return to life and exploring Athens with his friend.</p>
<p>For now, Castiel was alone, the only sound the work of carving echoing throughout the enormous room.</p>
<p>Balthasar wouldn't have to wait long. The statue was nearly finished.</p>
<p>Castiel lovingly carved and smoothed the inner thigh of the statue's left leg, and then -</p>
<p>because no one could see him, after all -</p>
<p>he pressed a cheek against it and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Would that you were real," he murmured.</p>
<p>The ivory was warm.</p>
<p>Castiel started and moved back, looking up at the statue.</p>
<p>It looked much the same as it always had. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was just the heat of Castiel's skin that had warmed it -</p>
<p>after all, this was Athens, and it was summertime,</p>
<p>therefore, scorching hot.</p>
<p>But it hadn't felt like that.</p>
<p>For a moment, it had felt like -</p>
<p>the small, soft hairs and smooth skin, the sound of a heartbeat,</p>
<p>the proof of flesh and blood.</p>
<p>But Castiel shook his head and grinned at himself.</p>
<p>"Dreams aren't real," he said aloud, and went back to work in earnest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Three days later, the statue was complete.</p>
<p>Castiel stood before it, enraptured.</p>
<p>He walked around it a few times, just to make sure. </p>
<p>But there was nothing more to do.</p>
<p>The man was free from the ivory.</p>
<p>Castiel went to his door and called a servant.</p>
<p>"Tell Balthasar to come posthaste," said Castiel. "The statue is finished."<br/><br/></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>To Balthasar's credit as a friend, he was there within minutes.</p>
<p>"I hear you've finally -" Balthasar said, his usual rakish grin dropping off his face as he stepped into the room, where the ivory statue was bathed in sunlight.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled at him.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" he asked.</p>
<p>Balthasar was frozen where he stood. Then he walked toward the statue, reaching out a tentative hand to touch it.</p>
<p>"I see why you were distracted," he said. "Castiel, he almost seems living."</p>
<p>"Then you approve."</p>
<p>"Gods, it is as if he is breathing!" marveled Balthasar.  "You've outdone yourself, Castiel."</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Castiel demurely, although he was clearly aware that this sculpture was the pinnacle of his talent.</p>
<p>"Good," said Balthasar, clapping his hands. "Now you'll return to the real world with me, yes? As promised? Well, today is the day we offer sacrifice to Aphrodite, if you'd like to accompany me."</p>
<p>Castiel looked at his statue and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think an offering to the goddess of beauty is in order," said Castiel. "After all, they say creativity comes from on high. And this man is the most beautiful I have ever seen."</p>
<p>"Then come along," said Balthasar. "No more making eyes at statues all day. Perhaps you will find someone of flesh and blood to make eyes at instead."</p>
<p><em>Flesh and blood, </em>thought Castiel, glancing over his shoulder at the statue standing in the sunlight as he followed Balthasar out the door.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Aphrodite's temple was filled with sweet smoke and perfume. The prostitutes that had so upset Castiel in the past were there, too, but the place was so busy here in Athens that he found it far easier to make his offering with Balthasar by his side.</p>
<p>Although they both made their offerings in silence, Castiel wondered what Balthasar could possibly ask for, given his usual success in amorous pursuits. Perhaps he was just thanking her for his luck.</p>
<p>Castiel's own hopes and prayers were not voiced, not even inside his own head. He was too embarrassed to ask for what he wanted, even within the vault of his own mind.</p>
<p>And yet, as he and Balthasar were leaving, the thought escaped:</p>
<p>
  <em>Please bring me one who is the living likeness of my ivory man.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Balthasar parted from Castiel, saying he needed to bathe before the evening's festivities. Now that Castiel was back among the living, Balthasar insisted that they go out to the taverns again. Their time in the great city was drawing to a close.</p>
<p>Castiel stood alone in his room, staring at the statue. His heart was full, and felt as if it would break. He thought it must be the height of arrogance to fall in love with his own creation, and moreover, an inanimate object that could not love him back, dreams not withstanding.</p>
<p>But there, in the light of the setting sun that lit the world on fire, Castiel felt the sense of an impetuous, crazed passion, as he stared upon that face he had found beautiful above all others. </p>
<p>He stepped forward and kissed the statue on the lips, pouring all his longing and desire into the kiss. </p>
<p>After a while, he began to feel rather ridiculous, and predictably so.</p>
<p>He smiled against the ivory lips, and as he moved away, began to shake his head at his own foolishness.</p>
<p>But there -</p>
<p>just there!</p>
<p>before he had moved, </p>
<p>the statue had felt warm.</p>
<p>Castiel remembered the earlier sensation he had felt, the warmth of what had seemed like real skin under his cheek.</p>
<p>He looked at the statue in the dying light.</p>
<p>It still looked the same. Ivory and cold.</p>
<p>A statue he had carved with his own two hands of a man he thought of as freeing from the ivory.</p>
<p>And if he had been mad with passion before, that madness infused him with something else now, perhaps something far madder than the first -</p>
<p>and he kissed the statue's lips again, and found them warm and waiting.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and embraced the statue, his hand running up the back of the neck -</p>
<p>and Castiel reveled in the sensation of the short, soft hairs there.</p>
<p>Castiel would have been content to think this was just his own private madness -</p>
<p>and then the statue kissed him back.</p>
<p>Gasping, Castiel sprang away from it.</p>
<p>There, on the pedestal he had carved, stood the beautiful man from his dreams -</p>
<p>real, alive, and breathing.</p>
<p>The last embers of the day illuminated eyes greener than the sea,</p>
<p>and that smile, that precious, perfect smile -</p>
<p>it was meant for him alone.</p>
<p>He stood there, expectant, as if it was Castiel's turn to make a move.</p>
<p>After a moment, Castiel managed to grind out:</p>
<p>"Hello, Dean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel watched, transfixed, as the man stepped down off the pedestal and toward him in the brightening starlight.</p>
<p>"Thank you for saving me," he said.</p>
<p>Castiel gave him a doubtful look.</p>
<p>"Saving you?" he asked. "I carved you from the ivory."</p>
<p>"I was in Hades," said Dean. "All was darkness. I don't know how long I was there. But one day, there was light. I thought it was - I don't know what I thought it was, but I began to see details, a room, the walls, the floor. The <em>sun.</em> For a while I was frozen, but then I saw -"</p>
<p>He blushed. Castiel's heart thrilled.</p>
<p>"But why were you in the underworld?" Castiel ventured.</p>
<p>Dean sighed.</p>
<p>"I am a Cypriot, like you," he said. "And my brother and I discovered a plot to overthrow the government. They wished to install a new king."</p>
<p>Castiel stared at him. He thought of how many had offered him the crown, but he had been too distracted or disinterested at the time.</p>
<p>"And what became of your brother?" asked Castiel.</p>
<p>"He is also in Hades," said Dean, and then took his hand. "Will you free him too?"</p>
<p>Castiel looked down at their joined hands and then back up into Dean's beautiful, already-adored face.</p>
<p>"Dean," he said, "do you remember how you - how you were saved?"</p>
<p>Dean shook his head.</p>
<p><em>So he doesn't know I kissed him, </em>thought Castiel, and dropped Dean's hand.</p>
<p>"I will see what I can do."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Castiel had thought that explaining things to Balthasar would be difficult.</p>
<p>As it turned out, he was surprisingly accepting of it all.</p>
<p>"You never know when the gods will grant you a boon," Balthasar allowed. "And there was something more than talent in that creation, Castiel. Even I could see that."</p>
<p>They were walking together in an orange grove near the villa. The day was bright and the sun played in the shadows of the leaves on the ground beneath their sandaled feet. Athens was beautiful, and Castiel found himself somewhat irresistably drawn to it after having spent so much time there with his friend.</p>
<p>"I must ask you a question," Castiel ventured, as they walked.</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>"In regards to what Dean told me about this insurrection, and placing me on the throne," said Castiel, "although of course he does not know it was me, yet -"</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell him?"</p>
<p>"In time."</p>
<p>"Very well. Continue."</p>
<p>"Balthasar," said Castiel, stopping in the shade of the orange grove's border. "You weren't involved in any of it, were you?"</p>
<p>Balthasar stared at him for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed.</p>
<p>"Me?!" he cried. "You think these rabble-rousers are going to trust a hedonistic drunk with their fairytale plots? Perish the thought, my friend. Nobody esteems me that highly, Castiel."</p>
<p>Castiel allowed a rare smile to break through his defenses.</p>
<p>"I do," he said. "I would have been heartbroken. So this voyage was not -"</p>
<p>"Some clever ruse to somehow coax you onto the throne?" asked Balthasar. "If only I were that subtle and clever. No, it was a genuine wish for my friend's happiness. But I can tell you that you seem happier here than in Cyprus, so my goal was accomplished."</p>
<p>"Speaking of which," said Castiel, "do you think there might be a possibility of staying on longer?"</p>
<p>Balthasar gave him a look of surprise.</p>
<p>"Now that, I did not expect," he said. "I thought you'd want to return to your villa and cloister yourself away again with this beautiful man. Or ride into battle to stop the usurpation at the head of a hundred men. There's never an in-between with you, Castiel."</p>
<p>Castiel walked again, contemplative.</p>
<p>"I find myself seduced by Athens," he said. "I've felt more alive, my creative mind on fire, here in this city than in many years with all the creature comforts of home on Cyprus. And it is not as if money is running out. I will send word back to the villa that I will stay longer. I don't think they will mind free run of the house for a few more months."</p>
<p>"Very well," said Balthasar. "If you insist. I wasn't looking forward to our return either. But Castiel - this man is a gift from the gods. Not just for his beauty, but his message. Will you stand idly by while you know that there are plots afoot at home?"</p>
<p>"I have thought about that too," said Castiel. "If I am their replacement king of choice, they cannot make a move until I return. Is that not the case?"</p>
<p>"Unless they tire of waiting and find someone else to fill the role."</p>
<p>"Either way, I have time."</p>
<p>"Time to pursue a dalliance with your statue?"</p>
<p>Castiel gave him a quick smile and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Time to rescue his brother from Hades."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Upon Castiel's return to the villa, Balthasar made himself scarce. Introductions could wait. Castiel felt that it was important that he get to know Dean before drawing him out into the wider world.</p>
<p>He returned to find him asleep on one of the outdoor benches, framed by the setting sun and the backdrop of Athens. </p>
<p>Castiel stood there for a long while, just watching him sleep, and thought him beautiful.</p>
<p>Then Dean opened his eyes, and they were greener than Castiel remembered, even in the fading light of the day.</p>
<p>"Welcome back," Dean greeted him, sitting up and then getting to his feet. He seemed stiff and aching, and Castiel longed to change that if he could.</p>
<p>"I am sorry for tarrying so long," said Castiel. "Are you hungry? I could ring for food."</p>
<p>"No, I," said Dean, and then blushed furiously as he stared at the floor.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Castiel inquired.</p>
<p>"My arms and legs are stiff," confessed Dean. "They aren't working right. I tried to bathe myself earlier and I couldn't. I don't know why, but my hands would not hold anything and my arms kept locking up."</p>
<p>Castiel started. He noticed some parts of his body, a couple of lines along the stomach and side, were ivory-white.</p>
<p>"It feels like I was in Hades for forty years. And no bath or new clothes in all that time."</p>
<p>Distracted by the white lines embedded in Dean's skin, Castiel looked up into Dean's bright green eyes.</p>
<p>"What -" Castiel said, and his voice came out strangely, so he cleared his throat. "What would you like me to do?"</p>
<p>Dean blinked, and pressed his lips together.</p>
<p>"Bathe me?" he said. "Please?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel called for the servants to bring warm scented water and fill the large bath in the adjoining room of his suite. They did so hurriedly, trying to be unobtrusive while also peering at the newcomer with a strange curiosity that unsettled Castiel. The last thing he needed was for word to get around that he was sharing his chambers with a strange young man. </p><p>Not that they cared about such things in Athens, but his reputation of chastity in Cyprus might be tarnished if such news made its way back there.</p><p>Castiel turned to Dean to help him into the bathtub, and his breath caught again at the sheer beauty of the man. He wondered if it was arrogance, since Dean was his own creation - but then if that were true, how did Dean have these memories of Hades and also a brother? So Castiel allowed himself to revel in the lovely form of the man before him.</p><p>In so doing, he noticed that the ivory lines had grown thicker and more detailed, spreading across the body Castiel desperately wished to claim as his own. He did not want to alarm Dean, so he said nothing, instead helping him into the perfumed bath where he sank gratefully into the hot water with a groan that would be echoing in Castiel's mind later as he took himself in hand. There was only so much of this a man could take, and Castiel was only human, after all.</p><p>Dean reached for the cloth and the sliver of soap, but found that he was too stiff to move.</p><p>He only had to cast a pleading look toward Castiel before the meaning was clear - he needed assistance.</p><p>So Castiel knelt, and gently washed his feet, his legs, his genitalia, focusing on tenderness instead of the sexual, intense desire that was coursing through his own bloodstream with such extreme desperation that he thought certain Dean would hear. </p><p>But he didn't, and only relaxed into the water.</p><p>When Castiel was behind him, watching the water sluice down his body as he squeezed out the rag, and slid his hand down that gorgeous chest to the arch of his hipbone, Dean reached behind himself and drew Castiel closer. </p><p>Castiel held his breath, as his chin was brought near to Dean's shoulder, and as he moved his hand over Dean's body, he felt the ivory melt back into soft and supple flesh.</p><p>His noise of surprise was caught entirely by Dean's lips, which had sought out his own, and swallowed the second sound of startled desire. </p><p>"Touch me," begged Dean. "Please. It's been so long."</p><p>Castiel saw Dean's cock standing hard and proud against his stomach and his hand tightened involuntarily against the man's skin.</p><p>His lips were sweet as honey, just as Castiel had dreamed. His longing to possess his own creation was a kind of madness he had never known before.</p><p>He wanted, and he <em>wanted.</em></p><p>But he pulled his hand away.</p><p>"Later," Castiel murmured, hating himself for it. "If you still wish for it. But not now."</p><p>Dean's huge green eyes were filled with a hurt rejection that Castiel would have killed anyone for having put there. Since it was Castiel himself who had done it, there was nothing he could do.</p><p>"Why?" he asked. "Am I not pleasing to you?"</p><p>Castiel's choked laugh made him close his eyes against the feast laid out before him.</p><p>"So much more than you can imagine," whispered Castiel.</p><p>"Then what's wrong?"</p><p>"I would like to know you first," said Castiel. "As a man. You have been through an ordeal, and you want to find your brother."</p><p>"And then -"</p><p>Castiel nodded.</p><p>"But for now," he said, helping him out of the bath, and toweling him off with a reverential touch of a kind meant for the things of the gods, "you must rest."</p><p>Dean seemed to understand Castiel's reasoning, and the rejection faded from his eyes to be replaced with a merry sort of beauty. He was exceedingly tired, though he pretended not to be, which Castiel found rather charming.</p><p>He lay down on the bench outside, and Castiel sat with him as he talked, while sleep stole over him and he finally slumbered in peace. </p><p>Castiel stood then and returned to his own suite, glancing back at the beautiful figure of Dean stretched out sweetly on the bench. He was like a painting, the subject of a beautiful work of art, with a backdrop of Athens, the sea, and the white moon.</p><p>Castiel couldn't help but feel a little proud. </p><p>He was <em>Castiel's </em>work of art, after all.</p><p>Then, in a rush, he disappeared into the darkness of his own room and his bed, which he hadn't slept in very often, preferring the little couch in front of his sculpture.</p><p>But he needed privacy.</p><p>Castiel put a hand on his aching cock and stripped it quickly, teeth clenched against the intensity of his need, as the soft images of the planes of Dean's body relaxing under his ministrations flooded his mind, until he came so hard against the wall he had to turn his face against it and shout, feeling the orgasm pull like a lightning strike from every part of him.</p><p>Panting, dragging his forehead along the wall, Castiel collapsed as if his strings had been cut.</p><p>He placed a palm against his forehead and wondered just how long he would be able to hold out with temptation so close to hand.</p><p>Eventually, he stood, and went to the bath to retrieve a rag and water, cleaning up after himself. Such responsibilities belonged to him, and not the servants.</p><p>As he crawled into the bed, exhausted from the events of the day, he ruminated on the fact that it hadn't escaped his notice that Dean's skin had turned warm again because of his touch.</p><p>***</p><p>The following morning, Dean and Balthasar breakfasted with Castiel for the first time.</p><p>Dean eagerly dug into the plate of fruit and meat offered to him, grinning and chatting with Balthasar the entire time.</p><p>Balthasar just kept staring at him, a little stunned and almost starstruck.</p><p>"I like him," Balthasar said. "Will you keep him?"</p><p>"I don't know what the alternative would be."</p><p>"Castiel saved my life," said Dean, beaming through a mouthful of food. "If he doesn't want me to leave, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Balthasar indicated that he wanted to speak to Castiel in private. </p><p>In a low voice, he said:</p><p>"This man doesn't know that he was a statue. How do you know this tale he tells is true?"</p><p>"I don't think he would lie."</p><p>"That's not what I mean," said Balthasar. "Are these his real memories? Was he a real person? Or is this more a product of your fevered imagination?"</p><p>Castiel sat back, dumbfounded. The thought had not occurred to him.</p><p>"I wouldn't have wanted to create a person with such a tragic past," said Castiel.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Balthasar pursued. "After all, tortured souls are kind of an artist's thing."</p><p>Castiel looked at Dean doubtfully. He was certainly capable of putting away quite a lot of food, and seemed unperturbed by his surroundings.</p><p>"Neither of you seem all that surprised by these events," Castiel observed.</p><p>Balthasar shrugged.</p><p>"I've been dealing with the gods for a long time," he said. "Who knows what they're thinking? As for Dean, well. If he was in Hades, or believes he was in Hades, any salvation probably seems like a good deal to him."</p><p>Castiel nodded, just as Dean set down his silverware and looked at them.</p><p>"So," he said. "How are we going to save my brother?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I would carve another statue, but I have no ivory. Blocks like the one I had are very rare."</p>
<p>Dean paused as he chewed.</p>
<p>"You carved me out of ivory?" he asked. Castiel tilted his head in affirmation. "Strange method of salvation."</p>
<p>"It is indeed," said Balthasar. "I'm not certain it would work twice."</p>
<p>Castiel has to agree. He is certain that he could never feel the desire that he felt for the statue, and continued to feel for the man seated in front of him. Like the story of Tantalus and the grapes, so close but untouchable.</p>
<p>But he <em>could </em>touch. If he wanted. Dean had made that crystal clear.</p>
<p>"Perhaps a day bathing in the sea?" Balthasar was saying. "The summer has been ungodly hot."</p>
<p>"Don't let the gods hear you say that," smiled Castiel. Balthasar waved him away.</p>
<p>"I'll have you know, I'm on excellent terms with Aphrodite," said Balthasar. "What do you say? Get out of the city and go for a swim? There's not much summer left, we should take advantage of it."</p>
<p>Castiel considered it. He had been cooped up indoors for a long time, and then spent most of his days distracted, out in the city of Athens, first by his sculpture and then by the dizzying, maddening presence of Dean.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think I'd like that," said Castiel. "Dean?"</p>
<p>He grinned brightly, in the sun-dappled shadows from the leaves above them in the trees. Castiel thought his heart could't take much more of this.</p>
<p>"I'd love a swim," he said.</p>
<p>So it was decided, and within an hour, they were in a carriage headed to the seaside.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Piraeus was the port of Athens, where they had arrived, but it wasn't really a place for sea-bathing. Instead, they headed down the coast a ways, to find an idyllic cove where the gentle Mediterranean was surrounded by an enormous labyrinth of rocks. Secret pools interspersed with the wide-open sea, and there were already plenty of bathers in the water.</p>
<p>Balthasar was the first to catapult himself into the sea, surfacing with a loud hoot and cheer. He then went to make friends with some young ladies bathing at some distance from the shore.</p>
<p>Castiel and Dean were left alone.</p>
<p>Dean stripped off and leapt into the bright blue, clear water. Castiel could see the rocks all the way down at the bottom.</p>
<p>The place was gorgeous and mysterious. Towering rocks stood at the seashore, offering multiple opportunities for secret trysts. Castiel tried not to think about it, and for some reason felt bashful about removing his clothing for a swim. He had seen Dean naked; he had carved the curves of those muscles.</p>
<p>But Dean had never seen him without clothing.</p>
<p>"Are you coming?" Dean called, and Castiel looked down at that blinding smile, those green eyes illuminated like the sea, that precious face littered with freckles and the water droplets that Castiel knew would taste of salt if he placed his tongue soft against the skin there, and he shuddered with desire.</p>
<p>"Please?" Dean said, splashing a little water in his direction.</p>
<p>And Castiel knew that he would obey anything that voice said to him.</p>
<p>He disrobed in the full glory of the sunlight, standing barefoot on the rock above Dean. </p>
<p>When he was brave enough to look down at him again, he was startled to see that Dean's smile had faded and his eyes had grown round in his head. He swallowed hard enough for it to be readily visible from a distance.</p>
<p>Castiel wondered if his looks were so displeasing, and felt a rush of shame. In order to distract himself, he ran to the edge of the rock.</p>
<p>Then he dove, outward and down, slicing into the cool, clear water, skimming close to the surface.</p>
<p>He came up beside Dean, shaking his head swiftly as a dog does, and smiled, treading water.</p>
<p>"Balthasar was right," said Castiel. "This is refreshing."</p>
<p>Dean seemed lost for words. His mouth was slightly open, and he just stared at Castiel.</p>
<p>"Let's swim," he suggested. "Then, will you show me the rocks?"</p>
<p>"I'm unfamiliar with them, too," said Castiel. "We could explore together."</p>
<p>Dean agreed, and they swam off toward the formations that created the rock labyrinth at the shoreline.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"So my father left my brother and I alone," Dean was saying, as they approached one of the towering rocks. "Fortunately, we had the skill he taught us, but we were not moneyed and life was hard."</p>
<p>"And you upset the gods somehow?"</p>
<p>Dean smiled ruefully.</p>
<p>"We made something of a career out of upsetting the gods," he acknowledged. "They get up to a lot of human foolishness. We saved quite a few people from some of the worst ones. And don't even get me started on Zeus."</p>
<p>"Gods are still gods," Castiel reasoned. "You were bound to draw their ire if you were frustrating their plans so often."</p>
<p>"Yes," Dean agreed. "And so my brother and I were eventually cast into Hades for our insolence."</p>
<p>"Do you know what god did it?"</p>
<p>"No," said Dean. "But if I was to guess, all of them."</p>
<p>Castiel halted, just as they were about to enter the labyrinth.</p>
<p>"All of them?"</p>
<p>Dean laughed again.</p>
<p>"I think it was decided by committee," he said. "They just wanted us out of their hair, so they could keep messing around with humans and with the world. I got the sense that some of them wanted to end it."</p>
<p>"End the world?" asked Castiel, as they moved into the cool shadows beyond the sunlight of the beach. "Why would they do that? They're gods. No world, nothing to rule."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Dean admitted. "Boredom, maybe? It must get tiring, being a god. Like when you're rich and have everything you've ever wanted. I've heard ambition is what makes people both happy and sad. But it makes them want to keep living."</p>
<p>Castiel paused at this and smiled.</p>
<p>"What?" asked Dean. </p>
<p>He was close here; so close. The sapphire of the water in the rays of sunlight that managed to penetrate the labyrinth reflected on the water and turned Dean emerald and gold.</p>
<p>"It's just that I - I think I can relate," said Castiel. "I spent a lifetime getting everything I ever wanted handed to me. I never knew privation, or what it was like to want."</p>
<p><em>Until now, </em>he didn't say.</p>
<p>"I think there are some things you've wanted, but convinced yourself you can't have," murmured Dean, stepping closer.</p>
<p>There was no one to see. The rock formations made the pool they stood in private, far from searching eyes. Dean lifted a hand to Castiel's cheek, and then moved forward to kiss him, pressing him back against the rock.</p>
<p>Castiel made a small sound in the back of his throat. </p>
<p>His eyes fluttered closed.</p>
<p>This, he could imagine ending the world for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The location where this scene takes place is based on The Baths in Virgin Gorda, rather than anywhere I've been in Greece, but given the rocky coastline in many places, it's entirely possible that a place like this exists there, too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Creator, Created</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel moaned into the kiss, in the play of light in the shadows, and the blue of the sea glowing bright. </p>
<p>"That's it," whispered Dean, softly, open-mouthed against his lips, water droplets falling from the soft, plump swell of them, as Castiel touched and tasted his fill, the salt-water tang of it, and Dean's clever hand snaked down to take them both, a dirty slip-slide that had Castiel bucking up and wailing a shout that made Dean clap a hand over his mouth and whisper, "Quiet, quiet Castiel. You don't want to ruin this day at the beach for these nice people, do you?"</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head, wide-eyed against Dean's hand, and tried to keep quiet but he had never been touched this way before, never been touched before, not really, besides his own  hand, and Dean was myth and magic, revelation and rebellion rolled into one, a man cursed by the gods but also blessed if the way his hands moved over Castiel's flesh was any indication.</p>
<p>He wondered, then, what god it was, and how Dean had rebelled, exactly, because the gods would lust after a man like this, and roar in fury at being denied a creature who was Adonis and Pan and satyr, the beauty of Narcissus, the bravery of Apollo, all god and human in one -</p>
<p>and whether he would be punished, because just as Castiel had chosen Dean and saved him, Dean had chosen him in return.</p>
<p>The gods hated being spurned. How much more so, when they were spurned in favor of a mere mortal.</p>
<p>And Castiel found he did not care, that he would throw himself into the fire gladly and willingly for this man, that he could be damned by the gods and be glad to go -</p>
<p>as his back arched impossibly and he came all over Dean's hand and their cocks and bellowed his triumph to the rocks above him, echoing across the water as he collapsed and watched his spend wash away into the blue of the sea.</p>
<p>But the beauty - the true beauty, the pinnacle of it, the kind of beauty men strike their eyes out after having witnessed - was yet to come.</p>
<p>Dean, beautiful, exquisite, twice-created Dean, lost in his own private paradise of Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, as he chanted the name softly in his ear like an incantation, bowed and bent likewise, a penitent man -</p>
<p>looked up at Castiel at that moment, the crest of the wave, and sunlight fell like sin into the green depths of his eyes, refracted and reflected like the ocean itself below, and though he clenched his teeth against it, the sound still escaped, a beautiful broken sound that came tumbling out of Dean, and that Castiel would keep close to his heart forever, as he came against Castiel's cock and his body, then collapsed panting in surrender into Castiel's arms, creator and created, owner and owned.</p>
<p>Castiel wasn't sure, in this moment, which of them was which.</p>
<p>Dean's breathing slowed, after a time, and he leaned back with a strange new light in his eyes, an adoration and respect that surprised Castiel in its fervent intensity.</p>
<p>"I have wanted that," Dean breathed, "since I first saw you, and could feel your touch, and do nothing about it."</p>
<p>"You could feel me sculpting you?" asked Castiel, surprised. Dean nodded.</p>
<p>"I could feel your caress," he said, pushing hair out of Castiel's eyes. "I have wanted to return it ever since."</p>
<p>"I, too," murmured Castiel, dropping a kiss to Dean's freckled shoulder. "Gods, I, too."</p>
<p>"Then why did you deny yourself?" Dean asked. Castiel grinned against his skin.</p>
<p>"Because I was a fool," he said.</p>
<p>Then he fixed Dean with a look.</p>
<p>"Dean," he said. "What <em>exactly </em>happened?"</p>
<p>Dean, smiling back, asked:</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean that the gods sometimes don't like to be denied."</p>
<p>A shadow fell in Dean's eyes, then. Subtle, but Castiel had built him.</p>
<p>He noticed.</p>
<p>"Are you two decent?" a voice echoed against the rocks. "I mean, I certainly hope not, but you understand my meaning."</p>
<p>"A moment, Balthasar," Castiel called.</p>
<p>"At your leisure."</p>
<p>Castiel glanced at Dean again, but the moment had passed. He resolved to pursue it later.</p>
<p>Instead, he took Dean's hand, and led him out into the bright sunlight.</p>
<p>Balthasar was leaning against a rock with a lazy grin that made him look like a satisfied cat.</p>
<p>"Well, if it isn't the sculptor and his creation," he said. "Enjoy your tryst?"</p>
<p>"Enough," muttered Castiel. "There is no need to inform the entire beach of it."</p>
<p>Balthasar gave him an incredulous look.</p>
<p>"I?" he said, pointing to himself. "I need not inform anyone of anything! You two weren't exactly quiet. I'm sure the town criers of Athens will be announcing it across the city this very evening."</p>
<p>"Don't listen to him, Cas," Dean said, grinning. "He's just jealous."</p>
<p>"If all that noise was any indication, you can be assured that I am," said Balthasar. "I didn't wish to disturb your tryst, Castiel, but the carriage has returned. We are expected in Athens in a few hours, as there is a dinner this evening for foreign dignitaries."</p>
<p>"I am not a foreign dignitary."</p>
<p>"As the possible future king of Cyprus, I will have to argue that notion," said Balthasar. "Regardless, we are expected."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, and they climbed up the hill from the beach to the waiting carriage.</p>
<p>"Oh, and if you might take my advice," said Balthasar. "A man who is the possible future king of Cyprus might wish to be more circumspect in the future, with regards to his dalliances."</p>
<p>"I shall take it under advisement," said Castiel seriously, and Dean laughed as the carriage set off towards Athens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner, as all such dinners often are, was a bore to Castiel.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," said Dean, trailing behind him.</p>
<p>"Dean, they want me to be king," said Castiel. "You can't imagine how many times I've said no."</p>
<p>Dean halted on the precipice of the room they were about to enter.</p>
<p>"These aren't your quarters."</p>
<p>"No," sighed Castiel. "I thought a change of scenery would be of use. Balthasar said this part of the villa was mine, but I was a little too focused on my work at the time to take advantage of everything the house had to offer."</p>
<p>"And now?"</p>
<p>"Now," smiled Castiel, "I have the freedom to focus on my creative pursuits again."</p>
<p>Dean pouted.</p>
<p>"I'm not distracting you?" </p>
<p>"You distract me," Castiel assured him, as he walked through the arched doorway. "But I need time to think."</p>
<p>Castiel walked into the room and was suitably impressed with it. In the center stood a low fountain, bubbling placidly. Most of the room was thrown into shade beyond it, with a square above the fountain open to the sky. Long benches were arranged around it, and Dean threw himself into one.</p>
<p>"Please, make yourself comfortable," said Castiel. "I need to be alone with my thoughts for a while."</p>
<p>"As you say," Dean nodded, and looked like he would fall asleep there.</p>
<p>Castiel walked toward the edge of the room, which also looked out over Athens and the sea, leaving Dean on the bench behind him. He wondered what a life as the king might look like. His loneliness had never bothered him until now, and he hoped to provide a home for Dean. </p>
<p>If Dean was willing to join him, of course.</p>
<p>As he walked, Castiel wondered exactly who Dean had upset, and why his brother was still imprisoned. He was fairly certain that whoever it was, Aphrodite didn't mind being their adversary. But that also meant that Dean's enemy could be strong indeed.</p>
<p>Dean had also mentioned that he and his brother were working against the purported king of Cyprus. This might mean that Castiel himself was Dean's enemy, and also made Castiel wonder exactly which of the gods felt that his ascendance to kingship was an undesirable outcome.</p>
<p>Or whether they were all being used as pawns. The gods were not above such behavior, after all.</p>
<p>When Castiel turned back toward the fountain, he stopped and stared.</p>
<p>Underlit by the shadows, Dean was sprawled out, one foot on the ground, the other on the bench, obscene, careless, exposed. He grazed his hard cock with his knuckles, arching his back, as his mouth dropped open in the delight of it. His other arm was underneath his head, and when he finally noticed Castiel staring, his features lit up in a lazy grin. </p>
<p>Castiel's eyes roved his body as he approached, drinking his fill. Dean fisted his cock now, toes curling, as Castiel stood over him, looking down. Then he took Castiel's hand and placed it on the silken warmth of it.</p>
<p>Castiel felt as if he had been transported somewhere Elysian, staring down at Dean's beauty in the light mist from the fountain, the room made gold. He knelt and placed a soft kiss against the tip of Dean's cock, making him cry out.</p>
<p>Then Castiel stood, and turned away.</p>
<p>"What - " Dean began to say, but Castiel held up a hand.</p>
<p>"Patience," said Castiel. Dean whined, and Castiel grinned to himself as he left the room in search of olive oil.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Upon his return, Castiel found Dean writhing in desire. He caught sight of Castiel with the small jug in his hand and gave him a desperate look that left him reeling.</p>
<p>"Cas, please," Dean murmured, and Castiel had to oblige.</p>
<p>The oil was warm and slick, poured over Dean's back and caressed across his skin, as Castiel worked him open and he wept and babbled nonsense. Castiel made quick work of his own clothing and pushed inside of Dean, warm and slippery to the touch, as he began to fuck into him against the bench in earnest.</p>
<p>He had never felt such intense desire, never seen such beauty. He wanted it for his own, Dean for his own. He would do anything, <em>anything</em> for the man, and as he drove himself inside over and over again he understood that even finding completion here would not make him feel complete - that he would be searching for an ever-higher possession of this man until he went mad or died of it.</p>
<p>Somehow, the utter impossibility of this realization, his helplessness and sense of his miniscule stature in the huge complexity of the universe of his desire made Castiel's movements stutter, and his hands slid across the oil on Dean's back as he came hard inside him, grasping for purchase that he could not achieve. He collapsed against Dean's back, groaning out his weakness against the slick skin of the other man in total surrender.</p>
<p>Dean followed moments later, Castiel moaning again with the sensation of his cock being milked while he was coming.</p>
<p>They collapsed together onto the bench in a mess of sweat and oil, Castiel conquered. He no longer had eyes for anything else in life. Dean had become his everything, now. No other earthly creature could distract him.</p>
<p>"It's incredible to me that you would fornicate here, of all places," said a cold female voice. "Your insolence astounds even the gods, Dean of Cyprus."</p>
<p>Castiel started up, slippery with oil, and nearly landing on the floor.  Dean closed his eyes in what looked like resigned annoyance.</p>
<p>There was a woman standing there, broad-shouldered and fiercely beautiful.</p>
<p>"What is the meaning of - how dare you enter - " Castiel snatched up his clothes and covered his nudity as best he could, unable to get purchase on his words any more than he was able to get purchase on Dean a few short moments before.</p>
<p>The woman gave him a look of disdain.</p>
<p>"I am welcome everywhere," she said. "This is my city, after all, Castiel."</p>
<p>Castiel's outraged indignance gave way to puzzlement.</p>
<p>"Do I know you?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Hm. Impertinent as well," said the woman. "I see you run in pairs."</p>
<p>Dean, still naked, sat up with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Hello, Athena," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see my sister's little joke paid off," said Athena, approaching Dean as Castiel stepped in front of him. </p><p>She gave him a withering look.</p><p>"I don't know what you think you will accomplish," she told him. "You're no warrior, Castiel. I objected to your kingship for that very reason."</p><p>Castiel stared at her.</p><p>"I never wanted to be king," he said.</p><p>"That doesn't matter," said Athena. "You were wanted by the people. Foolish. And I find you here, bent over this creature panting like a mad animal, just as I found my sister."</p><p>Now Castiel looked at Dean. Dean steadfastly kept his eyes on Athena.</p><p>"Yes, Aphrodite took him as a lover," said Athena airily, her sandals echoing on the marble floor. "After he had rebelled against my wishes, this stupid shepherd lost his own life and that of his brother besides."</p><p>She smiled, and took Dean's chin in her hand.</p><p>"Funny, how we feel about our siblings," she murmured. "It's always their betrayal that hurts the most, isn't it?"</p><p>She let him go, and walked the length of the fountain. Dean still refused to look at him.</p><p>"I thought you were mine, Dean," said Athena. "Noble. A warrior. But with that face and that body and your willingness to be coaxed into bed - well. You may as well be a god."</p><p>Athena looked over her shoulder, with blue eyes as dark as the sea.</p><p>"And so he and his brother were sent to fight the Gorgon," said Athena. "But she was my creature, of course."</p><p>"And they were turned to stone," whispered Castiel.</p><p>"Indeed," said Athena. "And in Hades, where they belonged, and could bother my projects no more. But Aphrodite is clever. I will give her that."</p><p>Castiel remembered his prayer in Aphrodite's temple, his skill as a sculptor during the time he had carved Dean.</p><p>"Oh, don't doubt your talent, Castiel," Athena assured him. "You were chosen for a reason. But I doubt my sister knew how you would fall."</p><p>"Oh, but I did," said another voice, light as air and sweet.</p><p>Another woman walked into the room, a light pink diaphonous shift gently touching her body and leaving nothing to the imagination. This woman was so beautiful it hurt.</p><p>She smiled softly at Castiel with rose-pink dusted lips. His heart ached.</p><p>She approached him and laid a hand on his cheek, and in turn, did the same to Dean.</p><p>"You are my faithful," she said. "Never forget that love is a kind of war, my warriors."</p><p>"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" demanded Athena.</p><p>Aphrodite turned to her sister.</p><p>"Leave these young men alone."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Castiel and Dean watched as the two goddesses stared at each other. Neither dared to speak.</p><p>"Then we are at an impasse."</p><p>Aphrodite paused.</p><p>"If I offer you a compromise," she said, "will you stop your machinations against the people of Cyprus?"</p><p>"It depends on the offer."</p><p>"Dean and his brother go to the Elysian Fields," said Aphrodite. "And I stop causing trouble on the island."</p><p>Athena frowned, considering.</p><p>"They will return to stone, and not bother me again," said Athena.</p><p>"That's ridiculous."</p><p>"Those are my terms."</p><p>"May I speak?"</p><p>The goddesses turned their gaze on Castiel. Dean's eyes were wild with terror.</p><p>Aphrodite smiled.</p><p>"Yes, of course, my love," she said, and Castiel gloried in her words.</p><p>"If you must take Dean," said Castiel, "I would like to go with him."</p><p>The goddesses both looked at him as if he had lost his mind.</p><p>Then Aphrodite turned to Athena.</p><p>"There," she said. "You'll also lose the problem you were having, and can set your own warrior-king on the throne. That must be enough?"</p><p>Athena considered for a moment.</p><p>Finally, she acquiesced.</p><p>"Deal," she said. Then she turned to Castiel and Dean. "You have one hour. Make it count."</p><p>Dean just stared at Castiel openmouthed. </p><p>Aphrodite sent them another soft smile. Then she linked arms with Athena, and they disappeared.</p><p>"Cas," said Dean in a choked voice, "what have you done?"</p><p>***</p><p>Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him soundly.</p><p>"If you must go," he said against Dean's lips, "then I must go with you. I could not stay here alone. Not after this. Not after you."</p><p>"You stupid," said Dean, kissing him back, "foolish, idiot - "</p><p>"Wait a moment," said Castiel, "I must tell Balthasar - "</p><p>"He's gone to the forum," said Dean. "We don't have time."</p><p>So Castiel scribbled a hasty note.</p><p>Then he returned to Dean's arms, where they lost themselves in a kiss.</p><p>Slowly, Castiel became aware of a coolness to his limbs.</p><p>He watched the ivory spread across his skin.</p><p>Then in order to distract Dean, he caught his lips in a kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>Balthasar opened the door to the fountain-room.</p><p>"I gave you the entire day, so I expect that you'll be decent," said Balthasar. "It's only fair!"</p><p>The door swung to, and revealed a lifelike statue of Castiel and Dean locked in an embrace.</p><p>Balthasar whistled.</p><p>"Castiel, you have really outdone yourself," he said softly, walking around the sculpture. "I had no idea you were working on a new piece - "</p><p>Then he spied a note sitting on the nearby fountain.</p><p>
  <em>Balthasar - made a pact with Athena &amp; Aphrodite. I go where he goes now. My villa is yours, my throne as well. May we meet again in Elysium. -Castiel</em>
</p><p>Balthasar stared at the note for a very long time.</p><p>Finally, he spoke.</p><p>"Castiel, you <em>idiot,</em>" he sighed.</p><p>He looked out to sea, blue in the distance over Athens.</p><p>His royal Cypriot future slung over his shoulder like the robes of a king.</p><p>***</p><p>Somewhere, on another plane of existence, the fields were green and bright beneath a cloudless sky.</p><p>There was a tall man standing nearby, and Dean went to him, throwing his arms around the giant.</p><p>"Samuel," said Dean, and the man matched Dean's grin. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."</p><p>The brothers turned as one.</p><p>"Sam," said Dean. "This is Castiel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Greece, there is a museum of art.</p>
<p>Not a big one; most people have never heard of it. A small art museum on a small island with the usual fare, a collection of paintings, of pottery, of historical artefacts -</p>
<p>and of sculptures.</p>
<p>Among this museum's small collection is a sculpture of two men caught in an embrace, which would of course scandalize the world if it had belonged to one of the larger collections. But here, it went unnoticed as the centuries passed, two men locked together in a kiss. For Greek art, it was not so surprising; after all, much of Greek pottery and artwork displayed various kinds of sexuality.</p>
<p>But it was the <em>sensuality </em>of this sculpture that caught the eye and held it, for those whose eyes it happened to catch. The little town where it was housed had grown fond of the male lovers, and occasionally draped them with garlands. There was a little festival held yearly for them, but because the town was so small and the island was mostly unheard-of, no tourists ever witnessed the town's celebration.</p>
<p>Besides, the town felt possessive of them, almost protective.</p>
<p>Near the statue of the lovers stood another statue, tall and strong. No one knew why, exactly, but they had always been together. They took to calling this statue <em>brother</em> because it seemed related in some way.</p>
<p>No one knew where the statues had come from, or why they were there. They had always been there, since time out of mind.</p>
<p>There was a local legend that said the lovers and the brother would awaken again in a time of great need.</p>
<p>It would only take the touch of one who loved them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>